


Всегда любил это кино

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Panchaea, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Дэвид Шариф передает свою компанию "Тай Юн Медикал"





	Всегда любил это кино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8:27 PM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332716) by [Rigil_Kentauris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris). 



> Примечания автора: описываются признаки абстинентного синдрома и ПТСР  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> — пост-гейм DE:HR  
> — упоминаются места и события из DE:HR

Сразу видно, Хью вообще не думал, что будет проводить здесь конференцию, когда проектировал зал управления. 

Консоли занимают половину комнаты. Другая половина отделена опорными колоннами. Сенатор-австралиец и гендирекор-китаец спорят из-за пятачка свободного места. Пресс-секретарь президента украл кресло премьер-министра Трюдо. Техники Панхеи носятся вверх-вниз по лестнице, проверяя передатчики. 

Что-то не так.  
Можно почуять, как сквозь суету надвигается что-то неотвратимое. 

Затем все путается. 

Хью смотрит на чаек за окном, пока его представляют.  
Поднимаясь по ступеням, он с небывалой легкостью опирается на стилизованный костыль.  
Во время его речи золотой свет слишком ярко отражается от стекол. 

Пингтон Фрэнсиса нетерпеливо трезвонит через инфолинк. 

— Мистер Шариф попросил меня показать, как технологии человеческого совершенствования могут изменить мир, — говорит Хью. 

Пингтон Адама нетерпеливо трезвонит через инфолинк. 

— И после долгих размышлений я понял, что именно должен сделать, — говорит Дэрроу. 

 

*** 

 

Самолет прибудет в Шанхай через шесть часов. Охрана согласна, что на СВВП было бы быстрее.  
Охрана согласна, что у богатых свои причуды. 

Кто-то осторожно идет по ковровому покрытию. Движется мимо кожаных кресел и легких стеклянных столов с безупречной легкостью. 

Аугментации Шарифа иногда сводит судорогой, пока он спит. 

_Ты отступаешь назад.  
— Меня запомнят как того, кто спас человечество, — говорит Хью. — Дэвид…_

Он просыпается с криком.  
Он проснулся бы с криком — но не хватает воздуха.  
Он просыпается, задыхаясь. Тянется рукой к окну, чтобы задернуть шторку, потому что свет бьет ярко и болезненно сквозь веки. Золотая филигрань на другой руке неровно мерцает. Она судорожно дергается. Дэвид даже не может поднять ее, чтобы проверить что не так. 

— Я в порядке, — рычит он, и охрана возвращается на место. За ним пристально наблюдают — стоит отвернуться.  
Он чувствует эти взгляды.  
Он закрывает глаза и представляет, как ведет пальцами по ладони. Представляет свою руку такой, как раньше — смуглая кожа, вены, глубокая линия жизни. И наконец ощущает, как отзываются сплавы и механизмы аугментаций. 

— Я в порядке, — бормочет он себе под нос. Но когда открывает глаза, руки все еще ходят ходуном. Тремор расползается до места, где нейросоединения переходят в плечо. От напряжения электричества он, сам того не желая, начинает невольно постукивать ногой по полу.  
Нужно двигаться, бегать — что угодно.  
Но вместо этого он затягивает ремень безопасности и вытаскивает «альпразолам», который достал на черном рынке.  
Не говорите мне, что я должен делать, и я не скажу, куда вы должны идти. 

Охрана ходит на цыпочках, но шаги все равно слишком громкие, даже при шуме двигателей. 

 

[Шанхай, 14:06] 

Тарахтение мотоциклов. Лязг брошенных жестяных банок.  
Эхо звонкого разговора.  
Рев автомобильных гудков.  
Жужжание дронов над головой. 

Полицейский напяливает спортивные очки. Туристы позируют уличным художникам. Помощница шустро семенит следом.  
Пристальный взгляд копа. Запах цветущей сливы. 

Коп вытягивает электрошокер. 

— Ваши документы? — требует он на китайском. 

Помощница Шарифа протягивает офицеру бумаги и пластиковые карты.  
Она просит его снять очки. 

_Они говорят, что Адам уже в пути.  
Он придет. Когда-нибудь. _

_После полудня ты спускаешься в метро, чтобы увидеть озаренный летом Детройт. Но засыпаешь под тяжелый ритмичный стук монорельса._  
Приходишь в себя рядом с женщиной, корчащейся от признаков отторжения.  
Провожаешь ее домой. 

Секретарша ненавязчиво напоминает, что в Верхнем Городе Хэнша нет аэропорта, поэтому выбор между шаттлом или СВВП. 

— Тогда пусть «Тай Юн» сам припиздует к нам! — орет он, прибавив еще пару проклятий, которые, как она уверена, наверняка, сочинил сам. 

 

[Шанхай, 15:28] 

Он пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то простом.  
Например, на том, что полночь, или на фотографиях котят. Или на том, что Афина, которая чуть ли не падает в приемной от недосыпа, говорит, что Диана больше не справляется с Кубриком. 

Небо за бортом самолета идеально синее на видеомониторах. Он никак не может найти кнопку отключения. 

_Снова дергаешь ключом в замке зажигания. Ледяная вода струйкой льется через пазы иллюминатора батискафа на сбившихся в кучу выживших._  
За стеклом над водой, всего в нескольких метрах, можно разглядеть искаженное мерцание «Икара».  
Он озаряет фигуру, падающую из вертолета в идеально голубую воду. 

_На секунду вспыхивает надежда — но это кто-то другой._

 

[Верхняя Хэнша, 16:03] 

Он уже был в Хэнше однажды. Вместе с Хью.  
Тогда его компанию первый раз пригласили официально поучаствовать в конференции. Дэвид готовился к ней месяцами. 

Кажется, они с Хью уже бродили тут. Угловатые дорожки, посыпанные бежевой галькой с металлическими прожилками, огибают аккуратно подстриженные газоны и тонкие деревца с маленькими круглыми листьями. 

 

 _— Я не сомневаюсь, с этого момента тебе больше не понадобятся мои советы, — задумчиво сказал Хью.  
— Так легко ты от «Шариф Индастриз» не отделаешься, — засмеялся Дэвид. _

 

Сегодня ветер безжалостно гнет ветви деревьев. Аугментации Шарифа едва слушаются его. 

«Ты ощущаешь это?» — спрашивает он того, кто рядом. 

Она кивает. 

Он вдыхает запах морской соли, который ветер донес до верхних уровней Пангу. 

 

[Верхняя Хэнша, 16:44] 

Документы для «Тай Юн» готовы. Правление компании подписало почти все. Тем не менее, юрист заставляет Шарифа снова ждать в приемной, хотя она утверждает, что все готово.  
Сквозь блюр и тонировку легких оконных стекол сияет закат. 

Стол в конференц-зале из тяжелого темного дерева с завитками плотно залакирован. Юрист нетерпеливо тычет на следующую пустую строку подписи на документах. 

— Извините ме… — начинает он, и дыхание перехватывает. Ручка падает на стол. 

 

 _— Меня будут помнить как того, кто спас человечество… Дэвид…_

Кто-то опрокидывает камеру, и колесики вертятся до головокружения.  
Грубые ботинки с плоской подошвой возле стола, под который ты ныряешь, кажутся знакомыми. Аугментации требуют специальной обуви. 

 

Дэвид смотрит вверх — навстречу солнцу. 

_— Икар, — сказал он, ткнув аугментированным большим пальцем сначала в себя, потом в него, — которого создал Дедал._

К тому времени, когда наконец все закончилось, тропинки кажутся серебряными реками — от гальки отражается лунный свет.  
Он может позволить себе купить каждый камушек проклятого ландшафта.  
Бросив секретаршу, он сбегает в Нижнюю Хэншу. 

Ведя украденным камушком, как куском мела, по граффити на стенах, он не различает, какой из рисунков — настоящий.  
Приходит на место, где рухнул самолет Фариды, и наконец понимает, почему Адам везде носил солнцезащитные очки.  
Покупает выпивку для всех в «Улье», подкупает ди-джея, чтобы тот включил музыку на полную громкость, до рези в ушах. И откидывается на диване назад — хоть ненадолго забыть обо всем. 

 

[Нижняя Хэнша, 23:03] 

Его встроенный геолокатор работает, поэтому надолго не спрятаться. Верхняя Хэнша словно позволяет ему немного развлечься, прежде чем снова натравить своих соглядатаев. 

Перелет планируется без остановок, на всю ночь.  
Вот только самолет застревает на взлетной полосе на пять часов. Все ждут, превратится ли ледяной дождь в последний зимний тайфун. Экипаж толпится возле залитых иллюминаторов, наблюдая за тем, как разбегаются работники наземных служб, когда багажную тележку сложило вдвое. 

Одна из стюардесс оглядывается. Она видит, что Шариф наблюдает за развернувшейся сценой с расширенными зрачками. Под пристальным взглядом остальных она подходит и предлагает в упаковке подушечку жевательной резинки. 

— Если мы все-таки взлетим, — говорит она, — то вас уболтает.  
— Оставьте себе, — отвечает он. 

Он не сомневается: обойдется и без жвачки. Впервые за долгие месяцы — все проблемы компании и вся ответственность лежат на других плечах.  
По правде говоря, раз уж «ТЮМ» теперь принадлежит все, включая и его имя, Шарифу следует выбрать новое. 

Он размышляет об этом, пока самолет набирает ход. Пробует упорядочить имена в алфавитном порядке, но вновь зависает. 

 

_Алессия Да Понте, Патрик Роберт Дарси, Хондар Дас.  
Список выживших занимает всего секунды просмотра на планшете. _

_Моршан Истомин Самиль, Дэвид Шариф.  
Ты проверяешь раздел "Ш", чтобы убедиться в реальности случившегося. _

 

Иногда, если сон был хорошим, он смотрел на список и видел имя Хью. Иногда снилось, что он с самого начала не предлагал ничего Дэрроу. 

 

_— Ну же, Хью, — ты снова умоляешь его, когда тот обходит стол и плюхается на твой собственный чертов стул. — ООН к тебе прислушается. Ты же отец будущего, которое зиждится на аугментациях!_

_Ты не думал, что придется спорить. Он откидывается на спинку, скользит взглядом по шахматной доске, ручкам, бумагам, электронным книгам, стикерам с заметками у тебя на столе._

_— Дэвид,— говорит он, и печаль приглушает голос, — возможно, лучшая альтернатива — это контроль индустрии._  
— Ты что, правда в это веришь? — отвечаешь с вызовом, потому что богом готов поклясться, ты и понятия не имел, что он задумал, не смог бы предсказать, угадать, не смог бы…  
— Тогда приглашай всех и наслаждайся, пока убиваешь наши технологии. 

 

Он вцепляется в подлокотники. Кто-то стоит над ним и бубнит одно и то же. Повторяя слова, которых он не слышит и не собирается прислушиваться. 

 

 _— Меня запомнят как того, кто спас человечество… Дэвид, ради всего…_

 

Хью не отрывает взгляда от Шарифа. Смотрит, как тот спотыкается о стул. Хью возвышается посреди бушующего хаоса, будто его это не касается.  
Даже бровью не ведет, когда австралийский сенатор швыряет пресс-секретаря президента через консоль.  
Не обращает внимания на то, как одна из техников Панхеи, женщина с мощной аугментированной рукой, разбивает заднее окно в комнате и машет тем, кто остался в зале.  
Скорее всего, Хью не отворачивается, даже когда какой-то оператор ее отталкивает, и осколок стекла режет запястье ее неаугментированной руки. Скорее всего, Дэрроу плевать, что женщина истекает кровью на полу.  
Дэвид не знает точно, не проверял. В тот момент никто не остановился помочь, все пытались выбраться и убежать. 

 

 _— Ты что, правда, всерьез веришь в это? Тогда приглашай всех и…_

 

Он чувствует, как крутит в желудке и хватается за голову — _ты что всерьез веришь когда Шариф попросил меня показать всему миру_ — а затем сворачивается калачиком, как в инструкции по безопасным перелетам. 

 

 _Ты продрог до костей. Кто-то затягивает жгут на твоей онемевшей левой руке, пока ты наблюдаешь за дымящимся квадратиком Панхеи на экране. Самолет падает с неба быстрее звука ударной волны. Быстрее, чем камеры успевают заснять пиксельные, мутные изображения огненного шара..._

 

Он отстегивает ремень безопасности и поднимает шторку иллюминатора, и утреннее солнце настолько, настолько яркое… 

...но самолет сейчас выше слоя облаков. И где-то далеко внизу, под шелковыми лентами и хлопковыми горами облаков, Шариф чувствует, как живет мир — такой, каким они хотели его видеть. Он чувствует, как тысячи биочипов передают сигналы, чтобы создать мир — такой, каким они хотели его видеть. Ощущает тысячи нерожденных возможностей и движение навстречу друг другу континентов и — чувствует, как снова отказывают внутренние системы, когда нужно выбрать между «занаксом» и эн-позом. 

Призрак Хью Дэрроу стоит за его спиной как воплощение мощи технологии аугментаций. Поздравляет с успешным бегством от солнца и моря. 

Шариф смотрит на облака. Дальше все летит кувырком. 

Самолет кренится. 

Обжигающий жар солнца касается филиграни на руке. 

Когда это случится во второй раз, сильный статический заряд — Шариф знает — пройдет судорогой по всему телу.  
Он знает, но не сопротивляется.  
Мощный поток энергии и в самом деле стекает с плеча. Скапливается под филигранью. И Шариф кулаком бьет по иллюминатору. 

Третьего раза не будет.  
Охрана уже рядом. Стюардесса, предложившая жвачку, перехватывает его руку, словно не понимая, что обожжется.  
Он не чувствует, насколько туго затягивают на нем ремень безопасности или боль от успокоительного укола сквозь брюки. Зато ощущает, как грохочут крылья и трясет самолет, когда тот заходит на аварийную посадку. 

Закрыв глаза, Дэвид вслушивается в шум двигателя, в его вибрацию, так что, когда раздается звук разблокировки дверей, он готов. 

Нет времени ждать трап. Он просто прыгает вниз.  
Больно бьется о посадочную полосу, чуть не ошалев от шока. Но почти сразу улыбается, чувствуя почти волшебную легкость.  
Хочется бросить что-то ободряющее экипажу, замершему на вершине трапа. И порывшись в памяти, он изображает жест в стиле «Матрицы»: эй, попробуйте взять меня! 

Вежливая улыбка стюардессы со жвачкой сменяется ужасом. Она бежит за Дэвидом, следом — охранники, на ходу стреляющие из травматических пистолетов. Пару раз Шариф кувыркается по земле, уворачиваясь от зарядов.  
Укрытий рядом нет, так что приходится мчаться изо всех сил.  
За спиной — гул частных самолетов, яростные команды на японском. Служба безопасности аэропорта тоже выхватывает свои травматы, и кто-то задевает бегущую за Дэвидом стюардессу. Она жалобно вскрикивает. 

 

Кровь от ссадин на коленях, свежий воздух, шум в голове и раздирающие, как проглоченная горсть канцелярских скрепок, попытки вздохнуть — единственные ощущения в мире. Пока кто-то не толкает его сзади и не заламывает руки за спину.  
Легкий свист превращается в металлический звон. 

Стюардесса догоняет их, и над головой Дэвида вновь ожесточенная перепалка на японском.  
Если прямо сейчас он сделает что-то неожиданное — проносится в голове — то все обретет смысл, а все плохое исчезнет.  
Но в голове лишь образ маленькой багажной тележки — как она сложилась вдвое под ураганом, а вещи рассыпались по мокрому бетону. 

И он ничего не делает. 

 

[Детройт, 20:01] 

Совет директоров поздравляет его с удачной сделкой — особенно с учетом обстоятельств. Дэвид поспорил бы, что имеет отношение к сделке — не считая подписи на бумагах — но предпочитает отмалчиваться, пока остальные хлопают друг друга по плечам новеньких жестких костюмов. 

Женщина с бокалом шампанским подходит в угол конференц-зала, где сидит Дэвид. 

— Я знаю, — говорит она. На значок треугольника с капелькой-глазом на жилете Дэвида она лишь слегка приподнимает бровь и пожимает плечами, — ты всегда думал о нас как… 

 

 _— Я вижу нас богами — в мире без болезней, страданий и смерти, — говорит Хью, лаская большим пальцем изгиб своего костыля. Жест, который никто не замечает, кроме тебя._

 

— …как о помехе, но для индустрии имплантов мы желаем лишь лучшего. 

И почти час она рассказывает о своем новом инвестиционном проекте «Арктик Ресторейшн Пикретт» 

— Теперь, когда Панхея почти затоплена… 

 

_— Ты приходишь в себя на палубе сильно раскачивающегося суденышка. Ребра болят и ноют. Соленая вода разрывает легкие. И когда ты с трудом ее выкашливаешь, то только и можешь, что спросить: какого черта, что произошло, что с Панхеей, где Хью и почему ты не чувствуешь свою руку и как — черт возьми — ты оказался на корабле?_

_Спасатели смотрят на тебя с жалостью._

 

— О! — пьяный румянец покрывает ее щеки. — Я забыла… да… Э-э... Прости меня. 

_Хью останавливается, пристально смотрит на тебя — только на тебя._  
И его последние слова дрожат в прощальной полуулыбке:  
— Дэвид… 

— Я, гм… — говорит женщина, неловко покручивая ножку стакана. — Схожу налью себе еще…  
Она отходит без лишних извинений и теряется в толпе. 

Никто не замечает, как Шариф уходит. На полутемном пятом этаже больше не торчат парни из службы безопасности — с тех пор, как нет Адама. Фрэнсис, вероятно, следит за происходящим через программу регистрации кодов. Но отследить физические повреждения вряд ли сможет. 

Дэвид прихватил из своего кабинета лишь секундомер и бейсбольную биту.  
Битой он разбивает окно лаборатории. Включает парочку настольных ламп. Чувствует, что пульс наконец приходит в норму.  
И дотащив самый тяжелый стол к двери, блокирует ее. 

Потом садится спиной, включает секундомер и ждет, когда усталость станет сильнее, чем то, что мешает ему уснуть.


End file.
